Stuck On Jupiter
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Sabrina and Salem wish to get away for the weekend and travel by themselves to Jupiter with Sabrina's aunts' permission. Their relaxing vacation takes a twist, when they are captured by evil Jovians.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Sabrina Spellman sat in her bedroom, looking out at the night sky covering the town of Westbridge, Massachusetts. She knew very well that she should be studying for her upcoming test in order to receive her Witches' License, yet something was drawing her attention elsewhere. The black cat, Salem Saberhagen, marched his way into Sabrina's room. Too deep in her thoughts, Sabrina didn't even notice Salem enter her room.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing something?" Salem teased.

Sabrina didn't answer.

"Sabrina," Salem commented.

Again, Salem received no answer.

"Yo, Spellman," Salem cried.

Sabrina shook her head a few times then turned around to see Salem standing before her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sabrina asked.

The black housecat merely sighed and shook his head.

"What's got you so distracted, lately? You don't even seem to notice me reading through your diary, recently." Salem answered.

"Yeah, you need to stop that, first off." Sabrina remarked, back.

"…and," Salem continued.

Sabrina grew silent and turned her head back towards the night sky and sighed. She couldn't help but gaze up at the sight, tonight. Not a cloud in the sky and the stars were as clear as purified water. They sparkled and beamed like a diamond ring. It was absolutely breathtaking, and Sabrina couldn't get enough of it, lately, though not exactly sure why.

"Sabrina," Salem wailed.

"What," Sabrina replied.

"What are you so distracted by?"

"I'm not sure…but recently, I've been so into seeing the night sky…gazing at the stars, the planets out there."

"You sound like Zelda on one of her science craze kicks."

Sabrina lived with her two 600 year old aunts, both single, still. The younger one, Hilda, was a violinist and constantly received job openings then would get fired from them after something involving magic ruined that for her. The older one, Zelda, was a chemist and always tried her best to keep Sabrina, Salem, and Hilda out of trouble whether it involved the use of magic or not, which was proven that it wasn't always so…easy to get out of situations.

"Salem, do you ever wonder what's beyond this planet and farther beyond?" Sabrina questioned, lost in the stars.

"No…I'm perfectly fine with my laundry basket and tuna…Oooooo…tuna!" Salem beamed.

"I wanna go to Jupiter," Sabrina answered.

"Jupiter, are you out of your wits?"

"No…you mean you don't wish to visit the biggest planet in our galaxy?"

"Well, uh…no…it's just your aunts are crazy strict! They'd never let you go on some chaotic vacation without them chaperoning us."

Sabrina sighed.

"Sadly, you're right with that one, Salem." Sabrina sadly answered.

"Well…Hilda might let us go with it, but I guarantee you Zelda will say 'no'." Salem replied.

"She says 'no' to everything,"

"See,"

Sabrina sighed, when Quizmaster decided to show up and check in on Sabrina, and her studies.

"Speaking of downers," Sabrina commented.

"Nice to see yah, too." Quizmaster said, smiling. He was good at hiding his sarcasm, but Sabrina had learned his ways, by now.

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, just checking in with you…seeing how that studying's going."

"Studying,"

"You know…for your test,"

"Oh, shoot,"

Quizmaster wagged his finger and shook his head, as he clicked his tongue against his gums and teeth.

"When are you gonna learn to stop procrastinating?" Quizmaster scolded.

"I will…in about…another year or so." Sabrina answered, muttering the last part. Sadly, Quizmaster had terrific ears and could hear anything Sabrina said in a mile radius within her presence.

"You better get to studying, kid; you don't want another train incident." Quizmaster exclaimed.

Sabrina shuddered, as she remembered that time. She had to make it possible for two trains to not crash into one another, and unfortunately, as result, one of the two trains crashed into Sabrina's house and sent to boot camp for failing her test.

"You're not gonna do that, again…are you?" Sabrina asked, worried.

"I can't tell you that; where's the fun in that?" Quizmaster replied.

"Because you're a nice and kind human being?" Sabrina responded, praying it would be enough to cut her some slack, for once. She already got enough scolding and lectures from her aunts, and her new vice principal, Mr. Kraft…she didn't need anymore from Quizmaster.

Quizmaster laughed.

"In your dreams, Sabrina," Quizmaster laughed. He snapped his fingers and vanished from Sabrina's room. Sabrina moaned and fell into her bed, her face buried into her sheets and blankets.

"Well…I don't think you're going to Jupiter anytime soon, by the looks of it." Salem answered.

Sabrina lifted her head and glared at him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Sabrina snarled.

"Hey…just pointing out the facts." Salem commented.

Sabrina moaned, again and buried her face back into her bed. Looks like Jupiter would be out of the question, until she had passed her test.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day arrived, and Sabrina woke up early, for some odd reason. Salem was trailing behind and the two entered into the kitchen.

"Have you asked your aunts, yet?" Salem questioned, jumping up onto the kitchen countertop.

"No," Sabrina answered, putting bread in the toaster.

"Well, you can't just leave without them knowing."

"Thank you, Dr. Duh,"

"Hey…just pointing out a fact."

Sabrina sighed and walked over to a cupboard to grab a glass and poured orange juice into it.

"What day is it," Salem asked.

"Thursday," Sabrina answered.

"Darn it; that means laundry day…no laundry baskets for me to lay in."

"Don't you have several other places to sleep?"

"It's not the same,"

"Uh,"

Hilda and Zelda came down stairs all dressed and ready for the day. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Oh, why not," Hilda moaned.

"Because the last time you did, I was set up with a creepy man who believed he was a vampire." Zelda answered back, annoyed.

"That was just one time; it won't happen, again."

Salem turned to look at Sabrina.

"Might wanna wait until later to ask 'em." Salem answered, softly.

Sabrina nodded, when her toast popped out. She grabbed it and began eating quietly, as she and Salem silently watched the two aunts bicker.

"Alright, how about this; if you get the creepy guy this time, I'll switch mine with your's." Hilda suggested.

"I have a feeling you're scamming me like back in high school." Zelda answered.

"I'm gonna increase the awkwardness of this situation, but what are you two arguing about?" Sabrina asked, tired of the two fighting.

"Your Aunt Hilda wants us to join a dating website." Zelda answered, sadly.

"At least you get to see a video of the person before deciding whether or not you wanna date them or not." Hilda answered.

"I knew I should've not asked." Sabrina muttered.

"What part of this seems like a good idea to you?" Zelda questioned.

"Weren't you the one telling Sabrina the other day to try and make new friends and meet new people?" Hilda remarked.

"That's school; I didn't mean talk and socialize with complete strangers."

"I'll give you $100,"

"No,"

"$200,"

"No,"

"$500,"

Zelda grew silent and thought for a while, then groaned.

"Fine," Zelda answered, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle with her younger sister.

"Yes," Hilda cheered.

"As much as I would love to stay and watch you do…whatever this is, I have school to ruin my day." Sabrina answered, sarcastically.

"Have a good day, dear." Zelda answered.

"Not likely," Sabrina replied, exiting the house and off to her bus stop.

At Westbridge High, Sabrina wandered the halls by herself. Harvey and Valerie were on a field trip to Spain for their Spanish class, so it was just her for the next two weeks. Sabrina messed with her lock and opened her locker only to find Quizmaster inside in tiny form.

"Great, just what I need; another surprise." Sabrina moaned.

"Have you been studying, Sabrina?" Quizmaster asked.

"If I say 'yes', will you leave?"

"No,"

Sabrina moaned.

"No talking to your locker, Miss Spellman." Mr. Kraft spoke, not even looking at her. He walked off to another part of the school.

"I wish _you _would've gone to Spain, instead." Sabrina grumbled.

Quizmaster decided to speak, again.

"Sabrina, if you fail this test," Sabrina cut him off.

"I know, I know…I won't get my witches' license, yahdi yahda yahda, God…can I ever get a break?" Sabrina groaned.

Sabrina slammed her locker and walked off to her first hour class.

"Excuse me…I wasn't done talking to you!" Quizmaster called, his voice muffled from the closed locker door.

Sabrina was now back home and on the living room couch resting her eyes, when Salem jumped onto her.

"Hey, sleepy eyes, wake up," Salem called.

Sabrina moaned.

"Five more minutes," Sabrina groaned.

"Five more minutes; you've been asleep for about four hours." Salem remarked.

"Uh," Sabrina sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it,"

"7:45 PM,"

"What's for dinner,"

"Hilda and Zelda aren't home for another two others, so that's your decision."

Sabrina zapped up a pizza onto the coffee table and began eating a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"I sure hope Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda let us go to Jupiter." Sabrina pleaded.

"You're asking for a miracle, kitten." Salem answered.

Sabrina glared at him.

"Speak for yourself," She answered back.

"Aw," Salem softly whined.

Two hours went by, and Sabrina and Salem were playing cards with one another. Hilda and Zelda zapped themselves into the house from wherever it was they came from.

"Oh, God; that meeting was boring." Hilda moaned.

"For once in our lives, we both agree on something." Zelda answered.

"I'm guessing the whole meeting guys over the internet thing was a fail?" Sabrina moaned, caring less about her aunts' failing love lives.

"No, it was a meeting about a new spell the Witches' Council wants to add to updated spell books." Hilda answered.

Sabrina decided to not ask any further. 'Come on…just ask already and get it over with, already…what if they say 'no', though? Just ask, anyways; better than going without asking', Sabrina thought to herself.

"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda…I need to ask you two a question." Sabrina began.


End file.
